Eléctrico
by chr7
Summary: La historia sobre como Carlos creó la famosa canción "Eléctrico". One-shot


**Hola a todos, bueno esta es una historia sobre como Carlos logró escribir uno de sus más grandes éxitos, ese es la famosa canción "Eléctrico", si no la han escuchado, es recomendable que lo hagan, contado desde el punto de vista de la serie.**

Eléctrico

Los chicos estaban en Rocque Records, al parecer Gustavo los había llamado para empezar a trabajar en el próximo hit que los haría conseguir aún más publicidad y fans. Pero había un problema, ya habían esperado aproximadamente dos horas allí, Gustavo no aparecía, entonces Kelly pasó caminando por el pasillo.

-Oye Kelly, que pasa, dónde está Gustavo- preguntó Kendall

-Chicos, saben que a Gustavo a veces le dan sus "bloqueos creativos", así que es probable que tarde un poco- contestó Kelly

-Entonces, para que llamó diciendo que viniéramos- dijo Logan

En ese momento apareció Gustavo.

-Eso es porque aún no tengo una canción lista, ni tampoco tengo bloqueos creativos- respondió Gustavo

-Entonces, porqué estoy aquí y no en Palmwoods tomando mis bronceados vespertinos que impresionan a muchas chicas- contestó James

-Porque, yo les tengo un pequeño reto a ustedes perros- dijo Gustavo

-¿Qué clase de reto?- preguntaron los cuatro miembros de la banda al mismo tiempo

-¿A quién de ustedes les gustaría escribir el próximo éxito de la banda?- preguntó el hombre calvo y algo pachoncito

Los cuatro chicos se miraron el uno al otro, interesados ante la idea, entonces comenzaron a gritar cosas como "yo yo yo yo yo yo", peleándose por el lugar.

-Perros… quietos, no hay necesidad de amontonarse, para saber quién hará este trabajo, traje un sistema que lo decidirá.

Entonces fue a su oficina y salió con una ruleta sobre ruedas, está tenía escrita el nombre de cada uno de los jóvenes cantantes.

-¿Para qué es la ruleta?- preguntó Carlos

-Yo, giraré está cosa y donde se detenga la flecha, ese será el que escribirá la canción- contestó Gustavo

Así que Gustavo dio un tirón a la ruleta, haciéndola girar, los chicos la miraban atentos haciendo movimientos con su cabeza, después de unos segundos, la ruleta se iba deteniendo, los cantantes se sentían ansiosos de saber quién escribiría el hit, finalmente se detuvo, la flecha apuntaba al nombre de Carlos.

-Wooooooohoooooo, yooo, yoooo, seré yo!- gritó el chico infantil saltando de un lado a otro como loco, mientras los demás se sentían decepcionados por no haber sido elegidos.

-Aaaallto, no celebres mucho, serás tú el que escribirá la canción, pero hay algo más- gritó Gustavo a Carlos

-¿Qué más?- preguntó él, deteniéndose de su celebro

-Bueno, según Griffin, él quiere que la banda se expanda aún más y más, así que quiere que el elegido para escribir la canción, escriba un solo….-

-¿Un solo?- preguntó Carlos acompañado de los otros tres jóvenes

-…y también quiere que el single sea,… en…..en español…-

-¡¿ESPAÑOL?!- preguntaron los cuatro, también Kelly estaba sorprendida así que ella se unió a la pregunta

-y lo quiere en una semana- terminó el adulto calvo

-¡¿UNA SEMANA?!- gritaron todos excepto Gustavo, en ese punto Carlos estaba a punto del desmayo, pero logró seguir en pie.

-Gustavo, no creo que Carlos sea capaz de hacer eso en una semana, necesitará ayuda- dijo el chico de pelo rubio, con los demás asintiendo, menos con el mismo Carlos, él los volteó a ver

-Aah, creen que no soy capaz de escribir un sencillo, en español, para la próxima semana- dijo Carlos un poco ofendido

-No- contestaron los otros tres

-¿A sí? Ya veremos, cuando en una semana tenga escrito ese solo, en el otro idioma, y también cuando mis fans amen la canción, comience mi carrera como solista, llene miles de estadios, con chicas coreando mi nombre, pidiendo más- advirtió Carlos, caminando hacia atrás para la salida

-Wow, oye, tranquilo James.. digo Carlos- dijo Logan, el otro chico egocéntrico solo le dio una mirada asesina

-Oye, no queremos decir que no puedas escribir solo pero eres un poco….un poco….ummmm- es lo que dijo Kendall

-Falto de creatividad- contestó el chico inteligente

-Así, cómo- preguntó Carlos

-Bueno, una vez todo lo que dijiste fue oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, recuerdas?- le contestó James, (haciendo referencia a la canción Oh Yeah)

-Ya lo verán, ¡ya lo verán todos!- gritó el chico de pelo corto, aún caminando para atrás, señalando con el dedo a todos, pero no notó que ya había retrocedido mucho, así que se golpeó por atrás contra la pared- Uy,….la tendré!

-No la tendré- dijo Carlos sentándose en el sofá de su apartamento, con una libreta y un lápiz en sus manos, desanimado

-Carlos, la canción no llegará sólo porque sí, debes encontrar inspiración- le respondió Katie, que estaba con él, solo que de pie

-No lo entiendes, llevo dos días pensando en la canción, y es importante, ya que Griffin la necesita y quiero probarle a Kendall, James y Logan que yo soy capaz de escribir sin ayuda de nadie- le replicó él

-Pero no solo debes basarte en una apuración musical o en un bobo reto, debes tener las letras perfectas, y esas no están en ese sofá- le contestó la "hermanita Big Time"

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- le preguntó Carlos

-Agh, mmm, no sé, sabes qué, mejor ve a dormir, ya es tarde- le dijo la niña pequeña

-Oh por Dios, el día ya no está- dijo sorprendido el chico, mirando hacia la ventana, viendo que ya era de noche

-Si desde hace tres horas, yo ya me voy- le contestó

-Pues ve tú, yo me quedo un rato más- le respondió él

-Mph, bien, cuando te decidas ir a dormir, apagas la luz- le ordenó ella

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Carlos, no le prestaba atención

-Que cuando vayas a tu cuarto apagues la luz- le repitió Katie

-Oh si- contestó, luego dio un suspiro, entonces se quedó unos segundos pensando- "_Apaga la luz"_- pensó- No suena mal-

En los días siguientes se concentró trabajando, varias veces los demás de la banda de le preguntaron si no necesitaba ayuda, pero él solo respondía que no, a veces en un tono molesto. En uno de ellos no se podía concentrar ya que Buddah Bob estaba reparando unos interruptores del área principal del departamento que estaban fallando, y constantemente hacía ruido con sus herramientas, y no importaba dónde, el ruido se oía por todo el 2J.

-Buddah, puedes hacer menos ruido, necesito concentrarme- le gritó Carlos a Buddah, pero este no le prestó atención ya que mientras reparaba eso, tenía unos auriculares puestos, escuchaba una canción, Carlos rodó los ojos y volvió a lo suyo, entonces el hombre peludo cantaba suavemente una canción, entre una estrofa se oyó, _"Oh oh oh oh conéctame a tu cuerpo, oh oh oh oh"_, Carlos levantó la cabeza y se quedó pensando en esa estrofa.

Una hora después Kendall entró al apartamento acompañado de Jo, al parecer terminaban otra cita

-Bien, fue divertido, así que para terminar, que tal un besito?- le preguntó Jo a su novio rubio, entonces él se lo dio, se despidieron y Kendall cerró la puerta con una sonrisa

-Siempre hacen eso, no?- preguntó Carlos a Kendall, volteando a verlo

-Los besos siempre están presentes en las relaciones, no lo dudes- le contestó él, yéndose de escena

Carlos lo vio irse, quedándose pensando en besos, los que siempre se dan cuando existe una relación amorosa, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pensando en otra idea.

Horas después Buddah Bob había terminado sus reparaciones, probó el interruptor, funcionaba bien.

-Bien, ya quedó listo- le dijo Buddah a la Sra. Knight

-Ok, gracias Buddah- le agradeció la mamá de Kendall

-Claro, solo tengan cuidado, otro golpe de disco de hockey y causará un corto eléctrico tal vez permanente- dijo el adulto con pelo en toda la cara, entonces se fue, cuando la Sra. Knight cerró la puerta volteó a ver a Carlos quien estuvo observando toda la escena.

-Ya lo oíste, para ti y los demás, más hockey aquí dentro y estarán castigados, también causará un corto eléctrico más fuerte y haré que Katie los de un shock con cables- le advirtió la señora de pelo café no natural, entonces salió del 2J.

Carlos solo se rio de lo que dijo la Sra., ¿Katie electrocutándolos?, pero entonces una cara de asombro se hizo en su cara, _"Electrocutar, electrizar, electricidad,….¡ELECTRICO!_, ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES!, ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO!, así que el volvió a su libreta y empezó a escribir rápidamente.

Entonces al día siguiente buscó un traductor para poner su canción y tenerla en el idioma solicitado por el presidente de los productos "Global Net Sanjoy".-¡SI!- el victoreó cuando ya tenía todo listo

Llegó el día de la presentación de la canción de Carlos, éste ya estaba dentro de la cabina listo para cantar, Gustavo estaba afuera, acompañado de Kelly, Kendall, James, Logan y Griffin.

-¿Bien listo?- preguntó Gustavo a Carlos

-Si, venga- contestó él

Entonces Gustavo presionó un botón de las computadoras y comenzó a soner la canción, la famosa canción "ELECTRICO", en los últimos tres minutos estuvo cantándola. Mientras se imaginaba un video musical con él caminando por las calles y cantando, en blanco y negro.

Cuando terminó todos estaban atónitos ante su canto en español, en especial los otros chicos de la banda.

-Esa será una canción que electrizará a todo el mundo en baile…- dijo Griffin

Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras Carlos hacia una reverencia como si estuviera en un escenario

-…y que haga que yo obtenga más jamón jugoso- concluyó frotándose las manos

Carlos salió de la cabina, -Quién lo diría, si puedes escribir música- le dijo Kendall, -Si, asombroso- le contestó James, haciendo su típico movimiento de manos, -Claro, no entendí mucho la canción, pero fue genial- le felicitó Logan, -Bueno, gracias chicos- les agradeció Carlitos

-Bueno, esto amerita una celebración- gritó el chico rubio

En la noche todos (los chicos, Katie, la Sra. Knight, las novias de los chicos, Kelly y Gustavo y otros invitados más) estaban festejando sobre el nuevo hit de Carlos, con la canción "Confetti Falling" en el estéreo, así ellos se quedaron bailando esa noche, mientras en una mesa se veía un póster con una imagen de Carlos con la palabra de su canción arriba escrita en letras rojas, "ELECTRICO".

FIN

**Bueno no es muy grande la historia pero espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus opiniones, adiós.**


End file.
